A vulcan's heart
by sassyfriend
Summary: After a bomb explodes will Captain Kirk be ok


Spock sat silently beside the biobed as Dr. McCoy worked on Captain Kirk. Their friend had gotten wounded on the last mission they had been on.

Dr. McCoy frowned and sighed. "I don't know how he wasn't killed by that blast.."

Spock didn't say anything only nodded he had been almost right next to Kirk when the blast went off and the only thing that had protected him was what McCoy called luck but the Vulcan wasn't so sure. Spock had ran over to the Captain as soon as he was sure it was safe.

Kirk was lying flat on his face unmoving and he didn't answer when Spock called his name."Scotty, beam us up!" The Vulcan called into his commuicater.

"Aye right away, sir." Scotty answered.

The Vulcan touched his friend's back as soon as they where beamed aboard the Enterprise still Kirk didn't move.

Dr. McCoy rushed into the transporter room with severl other nurses and kneeled down by his friends.

"Spock, what happened ?" The Dr. asked.

"The Captain was cought in a blast." As Spock explained everything McCoy gently rolled their friend over and suddenly wished he hadn't as the Vulcan suddenly paled.

Kirk looked dead his eyes were glazed as blood poured from a head wound and other wounds were also visable as well.

"Spock, I think you should come to the Medbay as well." Dr. McCoy was surprised when the Vulcan let himself be lead by the arm by Nurse Chapel as he and the others wheeled Kirk to the Medbay. Nurse Chapel pulled out a chair for Spock which he slumped into. Dr. McCoy glanced at his friend who usually hid behind an emotionless mask now seemed to be unaware of how vunable he looked.

"Spock, are you hurt?" Dr. McCoy asked as he grabbed a tricorder and started running it over the Vulcan's body.

"There's no need to do that." Spock sighed. " I am as well as I can be given the cirimstances."

Dr. McCoy went back to Kirk striping the Captain of his uniform. He could swear he saw moisture in the Vulcan's eyes. In the days that followed the Vulcan had spent as much time as he could staying by Kirk's side. Their friends came to visit as often as they could but their duties kept them from coming as often as they wished they could.

"Hey, Spock." Scotty said. "How's the lad?"

Spock looked up at him exhausted. "Nothing has changed if that's what you mean."

Scotty laid a hand softly on Kirk's arm. "Come on, Kirk. Wake up! We miss you!" Spock heard Scotty pleading. Spock managed to hold back his emotions but it was getting more difficult for him as each day passed.

Dr. McCoy was getting really concerned for Spock who had not medicated or eaten any food since he had refused time and time again to leave the Captain's side.

"Spock, you have had nothing to eat nor medicated for the past 90 days! You've got to eat something!" Dr. McCoy told him cautiously.

The Vulcan didn't say anything only shook his head in denial of the request. The Dr. was puzzled at the lack of logic his friend was showing.

In hesitation Spock glanced over at the Dr. "Is he going to die?"

Dr. McCoy saw the Vulcan's façade cracking and was surprised at this display of emotion.

"Spock, We can only hope he wakes up soon."

An unexpected tear ran down the Vulcan's face. "Sometimes they don't wake up at all do they?"

Dr. McCoy surpressed a shudder at the truth of the question. "You're right, Spock, Sometimes they don't. But it doesn't mean that will happen to our friend."

Spock's eyes blurred again as he took Kirk's hand into his own. He had tried so hard to hide his real feelings but now they were overwhelming him.

"Spock, Just let them out. It will help." Dr. McCoy laid a gentle hand on the Vulcan's back as silent sobs shook Spock's body as he continued to hold on to Kirk's hand.

"I know it's not my fault..it just..hurts."

Dr. McCoy nodded as Spock continued to speak. "My signal never picked it up.."

Spock was apologizing to both of them it seemed like.

"Here." Dr. McCoy whispered handing the Vulcan some cloths.

Spock took them greatful that it was only Dr. McCoy was the only one in the room to witness his tears. After awhile the Vulcan grew calm and sat back in the chair closing his eyes. Spock had finally fallen asleep.

Dr. McCoy let him rest as he changed Kirk's dressings again. After many days Kirk started groaned softly. "Captain?" Dr. McCoy asked.

"Yes that's good wake up for us!" Spock said.

Kirk blinked his eyes several times and yawning he opened them. "Spock? McCoy?"

"How are you feeling?" Spock asked.

"Like a semi ran over me. What happened?"

"We can talk about this soon ok?" Spock said as Dr. McCoy checked their friend with a tricorder


End file.
